Two Destinies Clash, Battle of the Past
"The Land of Fire." His highness spoke. A voice of absolute royalty and honor. Hard to believe he came from a small satellite island. But his purpose had been given to him by fate. A savior of children connected by blood. Destroyer to all who caused them harm. The Land of Fire's wind caressed his hair gently as his sail approached land. Shrouded by a shadow and covered with obsidian cloth; He looked nothing like an emperor. But he emitted a godly aura. Sharks slowly swam behind him, lead by his mistress of death. Awaiting his command. She heard his every word as clear as day. "The Land of Fire is ripe with our brethren. Sisters whose blessings are masked as curses." His eyes saddened. He felt their every pain. Lives lost, families destroyed because of fear and ignorance. An undying hatred for...''them. "I wish I could do something for them now but our home requires more attention right now. But once I purge it, those bounded by blood shall spread far and wide. We will unite this world under one banner. Under one blood. Under one Eye!" His passionate words soaring farther.'' "Lord Kaguya." Her eyes locked on her heavenly lord. As their ship reached shore, she slowly walked up cool sands. In all her life, she remained entrapped within her home. Forever cursed to hide her gift. Isonade watched as her family were slaughtered and fed to wolves, as fish usually are. Consumed by tribal beast all from fear. She almost gave up on life. Until she met '''him'. Muzai was only a teenager when he arrived on Isonade's island. At first, he challenged her to a battle. And after her many failed assassinations, forced her into his cause. But even without force, her heart bled for it. Lord-Muzai transformed into a god in her eyes. And she wished for nothing more than his success. Her life rested on it. As long as it meant freedom-happiness for her siblings. "We are here, Master Kaguya." She bowed. "My spies tell me that Konohagakure caught wind to our involvement."'' "Finally." He joked. He hid his boat behind nearby shrubbery. "I expected as much. A few of our hired hands probably forgot to double check their arrivals. Do not worry Isonade. Sparking talk of our presence is necessary for our revolution. When our brothers and sisters hear word of our enlightenment, they too, will question their existence. If we are lucky, civil unrest will break out. Of course, our trip today is for an entirely different reason itself." Muzai noticed his guides nose wrinkling. She brought two fingers together and a thick mist masked the entire forest. "Follow me Lord Muzai." "Our scouters spotted Kirigakure Shinobi along the eastern borders. Due to the mass of ocean separating the Land of Water and Land of Fire, infiltration will prove quite difficult for our unwelcome guest. Hokage-sama dispatched us to investigate and report any potential threats. Abandoned ships, damaged boats, refugee's-anything out of ordinary." A deep voice roared to his platoon. A group of Shinobi from various families following his every step. Among them, a younger teenager whose eyes burned with feral passion. "It's strange," He continued. "To think Kirigakure has begun acting out of it's usual isolationist behavior. Such a problematic Land tends to lack the ability to reach out. But problems spread like wildfire, and so, we must stop it before it reaches our home." The Captain put away his notepad and took note of surrounding clouds. "Captain my insects-" "This is the Hidden Mist Technique." He interrupted. "Our enemies have arrived and it looks like they are attempting to throw off our sensors. Be careful." He bit his lip in deep thought. Tch. Our enemies have set the battlefield. "From here on; We break into our preassigned teams. Refrain from physical engagement while gathering as much information as possible." One giant platoon split into multiple cells. Creating miniature squads to comb every direction. Defensive rear; An Aburame and Shimura. The Aburame's bugs spread far in a net of darkness. Squiggling shadows of buzzing vibrations. Their hive mind focused on their masters will. His partner's job focused on protecting him. His bugs played a vital role, assuring any invader's could not surpass a specific point. But their bugs buzzed in utter confusion surrounded by Mist. An offensive line, containing proficient ANBU classed Shinobi capable of using fire release, prepared to divert any enemy movement. Their captain, a relative to Ibuki himself, kept a tighter squad of ANBU surrounding his person. His job; Investigate The Land of Fire's beach and eliminate his enemies. But all squads found themselves lost in her cloud of mist. Sensory skills went ignored. Discerning one another proved impossible. A young shinobi and his brother hopped from branch to branch. "Konmei, do you smell that?" He asked. Although a mission of higher Rank, his incredible senses remained unimaginable. They cannot escape me. Even with their mist, My sense of smell is second to none. Chakra Sensing? who needs it when I can smell you crossing a country border. All Right! His arrogance proven by previous feats yet dangerous in battle. A young man who moonlight bathed hair glowed in a trail behind him. His body decorated in noble clothing. A spiked pauldron covered his left shoulder, which he attached to the upper section of his cuirass and "lotus petal" faulds. A heavy oriental influence blessed his armor and sash. Dan also preferred to wear a white Kimono with a red and white Sakura Tree crest at his collar and on his sleeves, a symbol of absolute blood. His lower body adorned with sashinuki hakama ending at his ankles, producing a "ballooning" effect. His footwear consisting of black ankle-high boots. Mokomoko-sama shivered on his right shoulder. "Of course." His wolfish brother answered. Words ripping through a thick tongue. A Dog of moonlight kissed fur, large enough to tower over adults in their prime, elegantly hopped from branch to branch. His powerful hind legs maneuvered in a perfect conjunction with his front paws. Compact muscles hidden cleverly under alluring fur, allowing for incredible acrobatic feats. Movements that very few Shinobi could perform. This monster of a beast served as an absolute warrior. His ears pointed, he resembled a demon rather than the wolfish dog he truly is. His mouth remained in a snarl, revealing gigantic teeth meant for snapping through bone and tearing flesh like paper. Even his fur remained in a spiked style, adding onto his terrifying demeanor. His deep voice rumbled with a rough edge. His massive hind legs attributed to him leaping incredible distances. Konmei followed his brothers movement as they changed direction. The others have yet to sense them. Amateurs Ironic as the Inuzuka brothers happened to be the youngest of their platoon. "My Lord, look out!" Her voice screamed. She felt a powerful hand send her body soaring out of harms way as an explosion consumed her lord. Smoke masked her vision. Isonade only laid in horror, ignorant to the gigantic Dog growling near her downed body. "My Lord!" She called. "MY Lord!" Desperate in fear. No...No...This can't be. This cannot-his dream, No! Her eyes turned into slits as she concentrated. He emerged from dark smoke created from an explosive Kunai. His body completely unscathed. Isonade sighed in relief. "My lord, you are okay..." "I have returned from worst. Impressive I should say," His majesty cocked halfway, watching his attacker carefully. "No one's chakra sensory has been able to see through my lovely right hand's mist." "Hmph! Chakra Sensory is so overrated these days." Dan boasted. "Neither a man nor beast exist whose nose surpasses mine." His voice roared, pride strengthening his bark. "What is the Land of Water doing here?!" His voice demanding an answer. Sajin-Sensei said not to engage but I think I can handle him. And besides, if I defeat him, this damned mist will disappear. Burst of speed towards his majesty. A hell hound on all fours clawing his way towards Muzai. Dan launched himself towards a tree, using it as a method of dashing at a differing trajectory. Morphing into a missile of power.Simultaneously spinning his body like a twister and sending his sharp claws at Muzai's throat. Muzai took a step back, completely evading his attack. But he felt its force through his pure speed. Which Dan used a round house kick, built off his claws momentum, to follow. However, foot felt bones harder than steel. What the?! He thought. His foot made contact with Muzai's skull but his young lord felt as if he kicked a statue made of diamond. Unmovable. Muzai simply smirked. "Don't fucking mock me!"